The Spirit gatheirng
by Skijarama
Summary: 3 weeks after Dotd, Spyro and cynder are enjoying the peace. however, spyro is losing his powers, and he is soon hunted by a menacing warlock. but are these the only threats?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few notes before this starts:**

**1. I write in a rather rushed fashion. its just how i roll.**

**2. I HAVE been over this spell checking it, but i do tend to miss things. So please forgive any spelling errors you see, and remember: I just type very quickly.**

**3. if you are kind enough to review, please give CONSTRUCTIVE feedback. feedback on how i can improve will help me do better in the future.**

**Onto the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a beautiful day. That was all Spyro really cared about at the moment. He was laying on the ground outside of the cave he and cynder called home, just enjoying the suns rays. His eyes were closed. He didn't need them open. He had no worries. Malefor was sealed, and all of his minions were destroyed when the planet was breaking apart.

Spyro then heard the sound of flapping wings. He opened his eyes and looked. He saw Cynder comming his way, carrying a dead animal in her claws. "Cynder! I was wondering where you were this morning." Spyro smiled and stood up. Cynder swooped in and landed, laying the dead animal next to him. "We have to eat something." Cynder replied.

Spyro nodded. "Lets get this thing inside. We don't want any of the other predators in the valley trying to steal our breakfast. " Spyro grabbed it around the neck with his mouth, while cynder had a tight grip on its thick tail. They took the creature inside and sat down with it. "You ARE hungry, right, Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, Cynder. I am." Spyro replied. "good." Cyder said, after swallowing her first bite from the creature Spyro nodded silently, and took a chunk out of the creature.

"Hm. Definitely not bad." Spyro mused. "Which animal is this?"

"Wratwolf." Cynder replied. "They aren't usually common in this area I guess after the collapse, they migrated north form their home because of living conditions..." She took another bite. The two sat in silence for a long while. Finally, Spyro got up, once the Wratwolf was reduced to scraps of flesh and bone. "I think im gonna give my wings a stretch. I've been lying around for far too long." He said.

"Hm. Can I go to?" Cynder asked.

"Its always nicer when you fly with me cynder." Spyro replied, smiling. The tow went to the mouth of the cave, and looked around, trying to get a feel for the wind direction, to determine the most enjoyable flight path. Finally, Cynder took to the air. "what the-" Spyro looked to her.

'Ladies first!" Cynder yelled back. Spyro smiled, and followed, going into the air after Cynder. The two flew through the air in a graceful dance of wing beats, spirals, and twirls. Just enjoying each others company. After a few minutes, Cynder looked to Spyro. "Car eto have a brief race?" She asked.

"you sure that's a good idea?" Spyro asked. Cynder paused.

'I suppose your right." Cynder said. Spyro had been on deaths door for nearly a week after malefor's defeat. He had poured almost every ounce of his life force into putting the planet back together. He was still recovering, and his powers would likely never be as strong as they were before. As they flew, somewhat slower through the air, Spyro began to feel weird. "Cynder." He said.

"Yes?" She asked, looking to him.

"I think we should land. Im not feeling all that great..." Spyros eyes slowly closed, and he began a plummet towards the ground. "Spyro!" Cynder shouted, and flew after him. He fell through some trees, and cynder heard him letting out a ylep of pain. Cynder landed a little ways away from the trees, and rushed in. "Spyro?" She called.

"Over here..." She heard. She rushed over and saw Spyro laying on the ground. His front left leg bent at a strange angle. 'Oh dear..." Cynder whispered. She walked up to Spyro and sat down next to him. "How is it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I think its simply a popped joint." Spyro replied, he looked at his leg and winced at the pain. Cynder took a closer look. "Yup, the joints out of place. Hold up, ill fix it." She gently rested her paw sin the appropriate spots, then swiftly, but carefully, snapped the bone back into line. Spyro yelled out for a moment, before look ing to his leg. It was throbbing horribly, and would likely be hard to walk on for a few days.

'Thanks, Cynder." Spyro said. Cynder nodded.

"Come on, lets get you back to the cave." She said, and helped Spyro to his feet. They then proceeded to the cave. It was several minutes later when they finally returned. Spyro went to his favorite spot, a corner were the sun shone through a ole in the roof, and lay down. Cynder walked up next to him, and examined his leg again. "hmm. I could have done a better job putting it back into place." She muttered.

"Don't trouble yourself with it. I'll be fine." Spyro replied.

"I cant help but worry, Spyro." Cynder said, smiling slightly. "In your condition, its just natural. For the ones closest to you to worry." She lay down next to him. Spyro lay his head down and decided to rest his eyes. It wasn't long before he was actually asleep. Cynder smiled at him. She figured he must not have slept well last night.

She stood, and went out of the cave to let him rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spyro was sweating. His eyes clenched tightly. He slowly looked up as his eyes opened. He saw a red glow comming from the mouth of the cave. He heard... fire... He was suddenly on his feet, and rushing for the mouth of the cave. As he exited, his jaw hung. The entire valley was on fire, and he saw a massive purple dragon in the sky.

"Malefor?" He muttered. Malefor seemed to be fighting something. Spyro gasped. "Cynder!" he yelled. Cynder was locked in a power struggle against him, her fury breath struggling against his, but being pushed back. Suddenly, Malefor broke through her beam, and the blast struck her. Spyro watched in terror, as she fell ,charred, broken, and likely dead form the blast.

"NO!" Spyro screamed, and shot like a bullet for Cynder. He caught her out of the air, and dashed for the trees. He came to a landing, and checked her pulse. In a second, he felt the deepest sorrow he'd ever felt. He turned to Malefor, whom was now landing. "hello, young dragon." He said mockingly .Spyro turned to face him, trembling. "How! How are you-"

"don't concern yourself on that account, Spyro. I'd be more concerned with your life!" malefor said, and breathed a blast at spyro. Spyro lifted into the air, and the blast struck Cynders body. Cynder was no longer there was the blast faded. "Dammit!" Spyro shouted, when Malefor was upon him, striking him across the chest with his claws.

Spyro yelled, as blood spurted from his chest. He looked up, trying to form some energy in his mouth for an attack, but Malefor stomped down no him, pinning him to the ground. Spyro struggled against the claw. "Goodbye, little dragon." Malefor said, and suddenly bit down on Spyros head.

Spyros eyes snapped open. "NO!" He screamed, sitting up. He looked around, breathing heavily. He was still in the cave, and he was fine. He sighed. "Spyro! Whats wrong?" Cynder said as she entered the cave.

"Nothing... just... just a dream..." Spyro panted, laying back down. Cynder came up to him.

"Malefor again?" She asked. Spyro nodded silently. Cynder sighed and smiled slightly. "you'll get through this stage. Just give it some time." She looked outside. "the suns setting, by the way." She said.

"Is it?" Spyro looked outside. it was indeed. He nodded and lay his ehad back down. Cynder looked to the corner. "I've done some hunting while you were sleeping. We've got some food for the night." She said. Spyro stood on wobbly legs and dragged himself over to the dead annimal. He was familiar with this one. A grayjowl. Grayjowls had very strong underbites, and grey skin. Aside from that, they msotly resembled a canine.

Spyro sat down with cynder, and they both began eating. Cynder couldnt help but notice Spyros lack of enthusiasm for her kill. "Is something the amtter?"She asked.

Spyro sighed. "I just have this odd feeling... like this peace isn't going to last... every now and then... my mouth goes dry, and the air becomes cold, and it feels like im being watched." Spyro said.

"Do you think you might be being scryed by someone?" Cynder asked.

"Scryed?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah. From what i know about it, your experiencing the symptoms of beg scryed. No body can defend against it, but they can give you signs." Cynder explained. Spyro was silent for a moment,

"I guess it makes sense for someone to want to know that im alive." Spyro said.

Cynder nodded. "Me too." She said. Spyro took another rchunk out of the grayjowl. The two sat in silence for a long moment. Finally, when the grayjowl was finished being eaten, did cynder break the silence. "Im gonna keep a watch out." She stood up and walked for the caves mouth. Spyro stood quickly. "Uh, wait, Cynder. Maybe i should take this watch. You've taken the last four." He said.

"But your still recovering." Cynder replied.

"That may be so, but im no longer defenseless. I'm sure i can handle the denizens of the valley. You've barely slept since we found this cave. If anything, Cynder, I think you need a rest more then I do at this point." Spyro reasoned.

"...Alright. You can have this watch." Cynder said, smiling. She walked towards her own favorite spot, a small cove of rocks, that made her feel safe, and lay down. Spyro stepped outside,and looked around. This valley was his home now...

And he'd defend it... No matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Spyro sat outside, just watching the moon rise. He knew not what all came out at night, as he had barely been out here at night by Cynders insisting that he rest, but since they hadn't lost the cave yet, he was sure he could handle it. As his eyes went over a nearby hill, he saw something. It looked... like a gray dragon.

Spyro then saw something else. The dragon was arching away. but coming Into the valley, were several wispy mist-like figures. As spyro watched these things, they looked his way. And suddenly, they retracted, disappearing beyond a hill. Spyro watched carefully, when at that moment, there was a massive eruption of green flames, several fireballs flying through the air towards his location.

"Oh no, CYNDER!" Spyro screamed, and ducked back. The fireballs fell short, but the blasts sent green flames rocketing towards him. The flames rolled over the stones of the cave, and spyro met it with a blast of pure ice. The flames fell short, and spyro swore that in the instant they fade,d he saw a face in them.

Cynder rushed out, and gasped a the site. "Whats going on!" She asked.

"I dont know. But those flames will hit the cheetah village any minute, we have to help them!" Spyro replied, flexing his wings to go into flight. Cynder came up next to him. "I'm with you" She said. Spyro nodded, and they took off for the cheetah village. As they flew, spyro quickly explained what he had seen.

"So you saw spirits then?" Cynder asked as they swooped down.

'I suppose." Spyro said as they landed. Spyro looked around. He saw the flames were faster, and the village was already ablaze. "Is anyone still alive!" He yelled. No response. "Anyone!" He yelled out again. Still, no response.

"I figured this would draw you out." a voice said behind them. Spyro whirled around. A tall, skinny, but confident looking figure stood there, holding a strange scepter. His dark skin resembled mummified skin, and his eyes glowed a menacing purple.

'Whoa re you!" Cynder asked.

"My name is none of your concern, Black dragon." He turned his attention to Spyro. "you, on the other hand... Spyro... may know me as the one who ended your life!" The figure extended his hand, and cynder was knocked backwards, and a dome of energy formed around spyro and the strange figure. "prepare yourself... dragon." the figure said.

Spyro got into a ready stance. "Cynder, go find any survivors you can, and get them out of here!" He said. The figure lifted his scepter, and readied himself. Spyro leapt forwards, and sent a wave of fire towards the figure. It was met by a shield of energy, which dispersed the flames. Spyor looked surprised, but quickly summoned a sphere of pure earth energy around him, and cannon balled his target.

The figure stumbled backwards, and snarled. As soon as spyro landed, he suddenly felt intense pain in the fabric of his wing. He looked over, and saw the scepter had been stabbed through it. Spyro yelled out, and collapsed. "Say goodbye, dragon!" the enemy stated coldly, preparing to finish Spyro off.

Cynder came to a stop when she heard spyro yelling. She turned and was about to rush back to him. Then she remembered the energy sphere. Even if she did go back, she couldn't help. She hisse din irritation, and rushed deeper into the village. 'Anyone alive!" She shouted.

"Over... here!" She heard a cheetah say. She rushed over to him. His fur was of the same oarnge tone that hunter had, and his eyes were a strong hazel. "Are you ok?" Cynder asked.

"yes, I think so." the cheetah replied. Cynder looked around. "Are there any other survivors?" cynder asked.

"I don't know. If there are, they've already fled." the cheetah replied.

"alright. Where is the villages shelter?" Cynder asked.

"Follow me." the cheetah stated, and rushed off. Cynder following. Cynder stopped just long enough to look back to where spyro had been fighting. "Please... stay safe..." She whispered, and followed the cheetah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cynder and the cheetah marched into a tunnel, which was apparently their means of migrating away form the valley if ti became to dangerous. Cynder saw a number of the cheetahs up ahead. "Is chief prowlus safe?" The cheetah accompanying cynder asked.

"fang!" Cynder heard form inside the tunnel. Prowlus emerged, and approached. "Its good to see you alive." He said. Fang nodded. Then prowlus' eyes turned to cynder, and instantly narrowed. "you..." he snarled. Cynder looked him in the eye. "Don't go there. Look, whatevers caused this, Spyro is fighting it in the valley." Cynder said.

"Why should I, Dragon?" Prowlus asked. "how do I know YOU aren't the one who caused these flames! You and your purple friend!"

"because what would we have to gain from destroying our home?" Cynder asked.

* * *

><p>Spyro rolled along the ground, gasping for breath. A slice in his side, his cheek, and a tear in his wing. "Damn..." he muttered. He stood on wobbly legs, and looked to his opponent. "I wont lsoe to you!" He yelled, and summoned a fury blast. It raged forwards, and struck his attacker. The enemy was flung backwards, and passed through the dome, causing it to dissipate.<p>

Spyro took this chance, and bolted for his target, preparing another blast of fury energy. Suddnely, the enemy dispersed his attack, and before Spyro could stop himself, he flew onto his opponents scepters sharp point. He hacked up some blood, and screamed out. "whats the matter, Purple dragon? Aren't you going to kill me?"

Spyro didn't answer, but instead raked his claws against his foes face. His opponent roared in agony, and stumbled back, allowing Spyro to push himself off of the scepter. His opponent lowered his hand form his face, snarling. Spyro had taken one of his eyes out. "damn you!" He said. Spyro was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"enough! Its time I ended this." the enemy said. He pulled his scepter in half, to reveal a sharp spear point. He marched to spyro, with an obvious intent to kill. "let the world be safe from your kind!" His enemy yelled, and stabbed down at Spyro. Suddenly, there was a swirl of darkness, and cynder came out of no where, smashing her horned head into the enemy.

The opponent grunted, and stumbled back. In that time, cynder wrapped her front leg, and wing around spyro, and thy both disappeared into the earth in a poof of darkness. The enemy snarled. "Ill find you, Dragon..." He let his staff disperse, and he turned, and walked away.

Spyro and cynder shot through the ground, surrounded by a cloud of pure dark energy. Cynder looked to him. He was unconscious. "Hang in there..." She whispered to him. She then emerged into the tunnel, ahead of the cheetahs. It was only then did she realize just how badly wounded Spyro was. In the few seconds they had been here, a small pool of blood was forming.

"Someone! Anyone with medical skills! Please! Help him!" She screamed to the cheetahs. She then turned herself back to Spyro. His breathing was getting more rugged. "Let me see." Cynder heard a cheetahs voice say. Cynder backed away reluctantly, not wanting to leave Spyros side. The cheetahs checked spyros wounds.

"I can help him. There is the chance, however, that i wont be able to save him." The cheetah said.

"Please, do everything you can... I cant imagine going without him." Cynder said, some tears welling up in her eyes form the mere thought.

"The first thing we need, are some herbs, Yellow hollow leaf has properties that if gently put inside of a wound, should begin to stop the bleeding." The cheetah replied. "My names Swallow, by the way."

"I'm sure you are aware that I'm Cynder." Cynder replied. She then walked up to spyro, while swallow told a few cheetahs to fetch him some yellow hollow leaf. "Stay alive, Spyro... please." she said, a tear dropping form her eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the following morning. Cynders eyes slowly opened. She saw the light shining in from outside. Cynder looked down at spyro, whom she had slept next to the previous night. He was sleeping, and was breathing better then the previous night. Swallow had worked tirelessly to help Spyro, and it had worked out rather well.

Then, Spyro groaned, and his eyes slowly opened. Cyder sighed with relief. "Good morning." She said quietly. Spyro looked to her.

"Cynder?" He asked.

"How are you feeling?" Cynder asked,

"Not great... but im alive..." Spyro replied. "How though? I thought i was a goner."

"I got to you in time. You were almost gone when I got you back here." Cynder replied, resting a paw on Spyros back.

Spyro nodded. He looked outside. "I'm sorry... Cynder..." he said.

"For what?" Cynder asked.

"I was to weak... I Couldn't stop him." Spyro said, lowering his head.

"Spyro..." Cynder couldn't say anything else. She couldn't think of anything to say. After a brief pause, she spoke once more. "Who was that, anyway?" she asked.

"I don't know... He said something about keeping the world safe form 'my kind'." Spyro replied.

"Safe form dragons?" Cynder asked. "But... that makes no sense."

"I think he meant purple dragons..." Spyro clarified. Cynder and spyro sat in silence. "where are we, anyways?" Spyro asked.

"Were inside of the Cheetahs escape tunnel. They use it to migrate outside the valley in case of poor living conditions." Cynder explained.

"I see..." Spyro said. He lay his head down between his paws. Cynder simply stared at him for a good long while. 'How are you feeling, Spyro?" Swallow said a few minutes later.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked, looking to the approaching cheetah.

"My name s swallow. I'm the one who healed you, with the help of my fellow cheetahs, and especially Cynder." Swallow replied.

"Oh... I'm feeling Ok. Rather sore..." Spyro groaned out the last 2 words, and coughed a little bit.

"You need to take it easy. It will be some time before you're fully recovered I estimate a week." Swallow said.

'Alright." Spyro nodded, and lay his head back down.

Cynder cuddled up next to Spyro, helping to keep him warm in the dark, cold tunnel.

* * *

><p>'So, you failed to finish him?" the gray dragon said to the warlock who stood at the altar, gazing into a crystal ball.<p>

"Be silent, Falthis!" The warlock demanded, rage filling every inch of his being.

"I went through the effort of scouting for you. You should have finished the job." Falthis said. The warlock turned, and aimed his scepter at the gray dragon. "I order you to be silent!" He shouted.

"I Could have finished that dragon in an instant. Why couldn't you, if your so much more powerful?" Falthis asked, enjoying the warlocks irritation.

"He got lucky. His salve was there to save him." The warlock snarled.

"Shall I go after him?" Falthis asked.

"If you want. Jus tlet me think." the warlock snarled. Falthis grinned.

"very well." And with that, falthis catapulted out of the ruined towers window, and flew towards the valley of avalar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the following day, at least, the cheetahs calculated it was. They had begun there journey through the tunnel. Cynder had argued with prowlus that they needed to wait for spyro to heal, but prowlus won the debate with his argument, that they would ALL get killed if they didn't get a move on, Should the enemies come back.

Spyro's head hang, and he moved slowly. Prowlus was at least willing to let the pack travel slow enough to let spyro keep up. "How are you holding up, Spyro?" Cynder asked, coming up next to him.

"Not great... but ill be fine." Spyro replied.

"Good to know." Cynder said. She then looked to the caves around them. She noticed a few small spirit gems growing form the roof of the cave. She smiled. "Ill be right back." she said. She took to the air, and plucked a few spirit gems form their places in the roof. Spyro grinned. "maybe I should have kept my head up." he muttered. Cynder swooped down, and handed him some of the gems she found.

"I cant give you all of them, as you cant carry all of them. Just take these two, and ill give the others to swallow." Cynder said.

"thank you, Cynder." Spyro said. Cynder smiled at him, and flew off to find swallow. Spyro looked to the 2 small clumps of solid spirit energy in his paws. There brilliant multi-colored light just as beautiful as ever.

* * *

><p>Falthis looked over the burnt valley of avalar. The sun was beginning to set in the distance. "where are you...?" He muttered to himself. He flew down into the burnt cheetah village. He sniffed at the ground. "I can smell you, Spyro." He muttered, picking up Spyros scent. He followed the scent to a tunnel, which he was too large to fit into.<p>

"I know you're in there..." He said.

* * *

><p>Spyro suddenly raised his head. "Cynder!" He called. Cynder came up to him after a moment. "What is it, spyro?" She asked.<p>

"I smell something... do you?" He asked. Cynder sniffed for a moment, and cringed.

"It smells like ashes." She said. Then, a weak wind picked up inside the tunnel. Spyro turned to face it. "what the...?" He said. Something was comming.

"uh-oh..." Cynder said. Suddenly, they spotted it. The light from the spirit gems showed the torrent of pure ashes flying straight for them. "RUN!" Cynder screamed. She grabbed spyros wrist, and took to the air. The cheetahs spotted the incoming ashes and ran in terror. But it wasn't enough. In seconds, spyro, cynder, and everyone else was engulfed in the cloud of ashes.

It was mere seconds later, that the ashes subsided. Spyro picked himself up, coughing and gasping for air. Cynder popped up next to him. "Spyro! Are you alright!" She asked in a raised voice. Spyro continue to cough, and those coughs turned into gags. He suddenly heaved, and threw up a large amount of blood, stomach fluids, and some pieces of ash. "Spyro!" Cynder shouted. Spyro dry heaved a few times, and then collapsed.

Cynder cleared some of the settled ashes away from Spyros face. Most of the cheetahs were back on their feet by this point. Swallow rushed up to spyro. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Not really... but ill live." Spyro said getting to his feet. Cynder got next to him, and wrapped a wing around him, to keep him comfortable. "Any idea what caused that?" Spyro asked.

"No. I have no clue." Swallow replied.

"Come on, spyro. We should get moving." Cynder said. Spyro nodded, and they began to walk forwards.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spyro growled quietly. Just how long is this tunnel? He thought. It ha dto have been evening by now, and hr hadn't even seen a glimmer of sunlight. The only light, was the occasional spirit gem, some torches, and a few other glowing objects. The tunnel itself, showed no signs of expanding into a mouth.

"Ridiculous..." he muttered. Cynder looked to him. "yes, Spyro?" she asked,

"Its this tunnel. Just how long is it?" Spyro complained.

"Well, it runs under an entire mountain so..." Cynder said. Spyro grumbled. He was tired of being in the dark. He wanted the light of the sun on his scales again. "hold on, did you feel that?" cynder asked. Spyro looked to her.

"feel what?" Spyro responded.

"I felt atremor..." cynder muttered, looking up. Spyro followed her gaze. There were cracks in the roof. Spyro felt it then as well. "Oh..." Spyro began.

"crap..." Cynder finished. The tunnel began to shake. "RUN!" spyro screamed. The cheetahs looked up, and let out yelps and screams as the roof suddenly fell in on them. "NO!" Cynder shouted. The roof finshsed falling, and all view of the cheetahs was gone. Spyro rushe dto the debris, and sent a blas tof earth energy into the rubble.

In exploded out, but was immediately replaced. "Dammit! Hey! Is anyone still in there!" Spyro yelled. He got no response, other then the sound of falling stones. "dammit... DAMIT!" he shouted, blasting away more earth.

"That's enough spyro. Unless we were both a tour peaks, we couldn't get them out. I dont want you to waste your energy." cynder said, a sad tone to her voice. Spyro sighed, trembling. "I cant leave them here... swallow did so much to help me, it only makes sense that i return the favor." Spyro snarled, and blasted away more earth.

"Spyro, stop! Even if you did reach them, they'd all be dead by the time you got there." Cynder said. Spyro finally stopped, and sat down, his head bowed. Cynder came up next to him, and rested a paw on his shoulder. She then looked up. There was a tunnel going up through the roof now. "Come on." she whispered, and the two began to climb for it.

* * *

><p>The two had been climbing for several minutes. The end of the shaft was in sight. The tow had been completely silent the whole time they had been climbing. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they reached the surface. Spyro gasped at the sight. A massive expans eof charred ground, with a large fissure off in the distance, which glowed with lava.<p>

Massive jagged rocks stuck out of the ground, aiming towards the clouded sky, as if wanting to be free of this wasteland. "I guess this is one area that wasn't fully fixed..." Spyro murmured.

"Come on. We need to keep moving."Cynder said, and began walking. Spyro remained still. Cynder turned to him. "Spyro?" She asked.

"where can we go, cynder? Warfang is in ruins, and the temple is too far away." Spyro asked. Cynder was silent. He was right. She had flown over warfang about 2 weeks ago, to see if she could get help for spyro, but no one was there, the city had rested on a spot where the planet cracked when the destroyer entered the volcano.

"I dont know." she said, at last. The two stood in silence for a long moment. Thats when the gorund began shaking. "Oh, come on! What now!" Cynder asked. Spyro looekd up, and saw a large cloud of ash rolling their way. "get down!" her shouted, and ducked behind a nearby rock. Cynde rwatched the oncoming ashes in surprise, but immediately tensed, and breathed a gust of wind, which blew the ashes and caused them to swirl around the dragoness.

Moments later, the ashes subsided. Cynder took a few deep breaths. "you okay, spyro?"She asked,.

'yeah..." Spyro coughed as he got up. As he looked up, howeve,r he ehard a loud roar. "that... that wa s adraogn roar!" cynder said. Spyro looked up, and saw a gray, winged form ascend form behind a distant hill, in the direction that the ashes had come form. Spyro tensed. As the dragon began to close in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

the ground shook as the behemoth of a dragon landed. Spines ran in a set of three down his back, and his horns swirled behind his head. A smaller, single horn rose form his snout, and his eyes had an odd white glow to them. "you..." Spyro muttered. "I know you! You're Falthis!" Spyro said.

"I see you've been educated well by Ignitus." Falthis replied.

"you fled our realms, disagreeing with our way of doing things." Spyro explained, in part so Cynder would know who this dragon was, in case she didn't know. "that i did. However, I'd rather not spend time discussing such matters." Falthis suddenly lowered his head and charged. Spyro, surprised by the sudden attack, took the most of it.

He flew backwards, and crashed into one of the towering rocks. Falthis reared back, and glowing ashes formed in his mouth. Spyro ducked behind his wings, but nothing happened. He slowly peaked out. Cynder stood in front of him, her wings spread open, and poison dripping form her mouth. Falthis was In the air, forcing some of the liquid from his eyes. "thanks, cynder." spyro said, trying to get up.

"No spyro, you stay here." cynder said.

"what?" Spyro asked, surprise in his voice.

"Listen to me, Spyro. You're still recovering, just stay here. You've already done more then enough. Let me fight this one." cynder replied. She narrowed her eyes, and suddenly leapt for her target. "CYNDER!" Spyro yelped as she flew for falthis. Cynder rose into the air, and sent a blast of pure dark energy for Falthis.

Falthis deflected it with his wing, and charged cyder. Cynder rose above him, and stabbed her sharp tail through his snout. He roared out, and Cynder then latched onto his face with her mouth, and let the poison begin to seep in. Spyro watched in surprise at the ferociousness. Cynder was suddenly knocked off of his snout, and the dragons wiped his claws for Cynder.

Cynder proved faster, with her smaller body, and lifted above the attack, and blasted a powerful gust of wind into Falthis' wing, causing him to lose his balance. Cynder then came up to him, and thrust her tipped tail into his lower jaw. He snarled, and suddenly opened his mouth wide. Cynder immediately ducked back, and watched as the cloud of ashes flew past her.

She growled, and twisted her tail, before ripping it free. Falthis roared, as blood gushed from the wound. Spyro watched, mesmerized as the two began an aerial dance of death. Maybe she can win this on her own... Spyro thought. Cynder recoiled form a hard swipe of the claws that Falthis had dealt to her, leaving a few marks on her chest.

Cynder then opened her mouth, and sent out a wave of fear energy. Falthis managed to swoop to the side, and avoid the attack. He swooped to the side, and sent another cloud of ashes her way. Cynder flew down, and then up, arching into a headbutt into Falhtis' belly. Falthis was winded, and grabbed at Cynder. She ducked down, proving incredibly fast, and she breathed a wave of dark energy at her foe.

The blast created several cuts on Falthis body. He glared at her, and suddenly smirked. "Not bad." he said. Cynder raised an eyebrow. Falthis charged cynder, and clawed at her. She barely managed to avoid it. He's faster! She thought. In the time it took her to think that, Flahtis turned in the air, and smashed his tail into her stomach, flinging her for the ground. She smashed into the burning earth, letting out a cry of pain. Then, falthis landed, pinning her down. "Say goodnight, Cynder." Falthis opened his mouth, preparing a gust of ashes.

Cynder saw her chance, and suddenly breathed a blast of poison into Falthis' mouth. Falthis roared as the poison traveled down his throat, and his roaring became garbled. he fell back, and the earth broke under him. He fell into the earth. Cynder slowly got to her feet as the roars became more distant. She came to the edge of the new hole, and stared down. Falthis was out of sight.

She let out a sigh of relief. And began making her way back towards Spyro.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spyro stood as cynder approached. "That was amazing, Cynder!" he yelled to the still distant dragoness.

"Thanks." Cynder replied. Spyro watched as cynder approached. His smile was beginning to fade. Something was wrong. He looked to the ground. There were newly formed cracks, that werent there when the battle had ended. His look of curiosity, suddenly changed to one of terror. "what is it, spyro?" cynder asked.

"CYNDER! LOOK OUT!" Spyro screamed. Cynder whirled, and gasped, Falthis had just exploded out of the ground. Suddenly, he reached down, and his claws latched onto her wings. Spyro watched in helpless horror, as Cynders wings were shredded by a fellow dragons sharp claws. Cynders eyes were blank, and not a noise left her. Falthis smirked, and suddenly reached down with his mouth.

"NO!" Spyro yelled, as cynder was taken into falthis' mouth. Falthis landed on all fours, and shook his head back and forth violently. Blood began to fly form falthis' mouth, and he then tossed cynder to spyros feet. Cynder slammed into the ground, and limply rolled to Spyros feet. Spyro checked her pulse. She was still alive... but barely.

"Hmm... I Must say, she put up a bigger fight then I at first thought. Falthis said. Spyro glared at him.

"You bastard!" he snarled.

"She got in the way of my task." Falthis said. "Its not my fault she chose your life over her own."

"Damn you..." spyro growled. Falthis took a step forward.

"Now for you..." he smirked. Spyro lowered his head. He then got an idea. He suddenly reared back, and sent a blast of pure earth energy into the ground. falthis raised an eyebrow. Then, the ground began to shake. Falthis looked down. "you idiot! You've aggravated the Lava flows!" He shouted, just in time for a spout of hot steam and ash to blast out of the ground behind him, and badly singe his tail.

He roared, and took to the skies. As he did, Spyro hoisted cydner up on his back, and began racing on his feet through the erupting field. He could hear falthis roaring up above. He looked around, triyng to find any means for escape. He saw a pass, which lead up into the mountains. He took flight, dangerous as it was, and made his way in that direction.

falthis came down and landed. He snarled. The eruption had lasted for several minutes, and no doubt any trace of spyro and cynders scent was lost. He roared in anger, and flew away form the destroyed field,. They had escaped.

spyro and cynder walked dangerously slowly through the snow. A blizzard was in the middle of its cycle. Cynder needed shelter. Her wounds, while the bleeding was slowed by the cold, were still potentially life threatening if they were not treated. Spyro had his wing wrapped around her, in a desperate attempt to keep both of them warm. He then looked to the side, and spotted a cave, with a few dead ice trees around it. "there." He said, and began to gently guide cynder in that direction. It was only a few minutes before they were inside. Spyro lay cynder down in the middle of the caves primary room, and quickly rushed outside. moments later, he returned with some wood form the trees.

Within a minute, spyro had roughly put them into a pile, and used some fire breath to light them ablaze. He then came up to cynder, and examined her wounds. Several small holes along the back, which more resembled a tear, form the thrashing, the wings were nothing but rags. "cynder... we have to stop the bleeding. Im going to have to use the fabric of your wings."

Cynder weakly looked up to spyro. "My... wings?" She asked.

"Yes, i'm sorry." Spyro said quietly, gently rubbing cynders cheek with his paw. Cynder weakly nodded, and lay her head down on the ice. Spyro rested his paw on the arm of the wing, and gently, but swiftly, tore a peac eoff of the wing, just large enough to cover up some of the rips in her back. Cynder yelepd when the wing was torn, and groaned afterwords.

Spyro lay the fabric over her back. Spyro couldnt turn her over to get at the ones on her stomach, so he trusted the ice would at least slow that down for the time being.

"I will not let you die cynder..." Spyro whispered to her. "I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Falthis sat on a high rock, looking over the mountains. "damn, where could he be?" he asked. He tensed, and took flight. He looked over the small peaks that surrounded the single massive peak. He would find them, he knew it.

* * *

><p>Spyro slowly lifted his head, as well as his eyelids. He looked outside of the cave. It was night, and the blizzard had subsided. Yet he was still freezing. He looked to cynder, and sighed. She was sleeping quietly. He then looked to the flames. They were almost out. He stood. "gotta get more wood..." he whispered. He went outside, and looked to the trees.<p>

There were plenty of branches left. It took him only a few minutes to get the branches he needed to renew the fire. As he re-entered the cave, however, he felt odd. There was an unnatural chill, very different form the cold outside in the air. He went in further, and set the branches down on the pile, and sent some sparks into them.

The fire was quickly restored. Spyro looked to cynder, and tilted his head. He approached her silently. Something was wrong... spyro rested a paw on her shoulder, And suddenly pulled it back. She was cold... too cold. "Cynder?" spyro asked. She wasn't breathing. Spyros heart sunk. 'Oh no..." He rested a paw on her neck, checking her pulse.

Nothing. "No... no no no No NO!" Spyros voice raised into a panic. Tears were welling in his eyes. He rolled cynder over, and applied his mouth to hers, breathing as hard as he could, trying to get her breathing too. It didnt work. She continued to remain cold. "Cynder! come on! You cant die! I promised!" Spyro shouted. He rested his paws on her chest, and gave a hard sharp push down.

Nothing. He tried again, and again. Each time, nothing. He was crying hysterically now. "Cynder! Please!" he screamed. But it was useless. No matter what he tried, Cynder was gone. Spyro finally, having exuahsted himself, lay down next to cynders body, and could do nothing more, but cry in anguish.

It was on that night, that the denizens of the mountains heard the crying of a pained, purple dragon. The creatures of the cold, occasionally stopped to listen to the wails. They knew what it was. They could feel it in their bones, and their very essence.

Cynder, the black dragoness, Former terror of the skies, was dead...

* * *

><p>Spyro bowed his head, as the last rock was put into place. A pile of rocks was outside of the cave. And underneath said rocks, rested cynder. Spyro sat down, his head still bowed. "Im so sorry, cynder..." Spyro whispered. "I guess... I just wasn't enough." He sniffled, and let a tear drop from his eye. He looked to the burial site. "I remember... when we were facing malefor... you said... that you loved me."<p>

Spyro let out a small, short whimper. "And yet... I never returned that." Spyro stood, on shaking legs, and rested his paw on the stones. "I'm sorry... I wish I could have told you I feel the same way while you were alive." Spyro winced. "And its too late now..." He closed his eyes. "good bye... cynder..." he took his paw away from the stone, and made his way away from the rocks. He was crying. He legs were barely lifting, as he was more dragging them, then he was walking. Spyro slowly lifted his head. "Falthis..." He muttered. "this is all your fault. You killed her..." Spyro curled his lips into a snarl, and let out a monstrous roar, which echoed all through the mountains.

"I swear to you, Falthis... By the ancestors, I swear..." Spyro looked up. "I Will KILL you for what you have done!" Spyro began forwards. To where, he did not know. When he would stop, however, was clear in his mind.

When falthis, the gray dragon, lay dead, and maimed at his feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

hours later, In the cold of the night. Spyro lay under an overhang. His eyes closed tight. He was whimpering to himself. A dragon-like figure, shrouded in darkness, viewed him from a nearby corner. "there you are..." It whispered. It approached spyro, Not making an effort to be silent. It stopped a few paces away fr0m him, making an audible thump with its last step.

Spyro openned his eyes. He saw familiar dark scales, and a pinkish red chest and belly. He lifted his head, and gasped. "C...Cynder?"

"hello... Spyro." Cynder said, glaring at him.

"but how? I... I thought you were dead." Spyro said, trembling. Ow could this be? He had done everything, and she had still died. How could she be here now?

"you've got the right of it." Cynder said.

"What?" spyro asked, taken aback. What did she mean? Did she mean she was still dead?

"you heard, Spyro." cynder said, shifting slightly, he eyes seemed to be filled with anger. "I died. And its all because of you." She snarled. Spyro was hurt by that statement.

"Cynder... I... I just..." spyor tried to stand, but as he did, a sharp pain went across his check, as if a sharp knife had just sliced him. He turned his head back to Cynder. Some blood was dripping from the tip of her tail. 'cynder?" spyro asked, his voice unstable.

"you were just not enough, Spyro." cynder said, flicking the blood form her tail, into spyros face. Spyro recoiled. "you let me die. I expected more from he who put an entire WORLD back together!" Cynder snapped.

"I... I'm sorry, Cynder. I did everything I could..." Spyro said, his voice growing quiet, and submissive.

"which, as is clear, was not enough." Cynder snarled.

"Cynder, please..." Spyro whimpered, lifting his wing slightly, almost as if hiding behind it.

"Please, what? Let you have the luxury that you so kindly took away from me?" cynder asked, brushing the blade of her tails tip along spyros now wounded cheek, opening the slice a bit more.

"Cynder..." spyro could find nothing to say.

"Well? What are you asking me for?" cynder snarled.

"I... I'm asking you to forgive me..." Spyro said, bowing his head, and closing his eyes. He heard cynder chuckling.

"how utterly pathetic!" cynder snapped. Spyro opened his eyes, and looked at her. She was walking away from him.

"Cynder! Wait!" Spyro cried. He got up, and ran towards her. Then came the pain. Immeasurable pain in his chest. He coughed, and blood came out. He looked down cynders tail was stabbed through his chest.

"Dont even think of getting back up." cynder snarled. She ripped her tail free of his chest, and slammed a rear foot into his face, shattering his snout. He backed off. She turned to face him. "well? DOWN!" She snapped, and charged him, tackling him to the ground. She snarled in his face. "Cynder, please!"

"enough, spyro!" cynder snapped, and hoeppd off of him. She lifted her head, and sent a blast of corrosive poison for the supports that held the overhang up. Spyro picked himself up. But when he looked, he saw the overhang was beginning to collapse. "Cynder! NO!" spyro rushed forwards, only for the overhang to collapse completely.

He was trapped. There was a small spot where he could look out. He did so. Cynder was walking away. "CYNDER! PLEASE! STOP THIS! HELP ME!"

"just listen to yourself. Begging for mercy? For MY help? If you want to live so badly, then you can do it on your own." cynder said, and took flight.

"CYNDER!" Spyro screamed, and the hole was covered by falling snow.

* * *

><p>Spyro's eyes snapped open, and he shot up. "Cynder!" he yelped. He looked around, gasping for breath. The overhang was still there, and supported. He slowly calmed down, and his fear was replaced with guilt. He slowly lay his head back down, and he began to cry.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was the following evening. Spyro had found a tunnel which led him into the foothills at the bottom of the mountain. The hills, cliff, drops, and other things made this area seem almost like a maze. In order to keep a low profile, Spyro was keeping to the ground. He had been in these foothills for nearly 2 hours.

Finally, a she rounded a corner, he spotted a way out. "Finally..." he muttered, and made his way for it. As he exited the natural maze, he spotted something. A dark silhouette in the nearby fog. As he squinted, he realized it had the shape of an adult dragon. "I was wondering when i'd find you." falthis said as he emerged.

Spyro glared at him. "You..." Spyro growled.

"Angry, little dragon?" Falthis asked, his voice mocking. Spyro spread his wings.

"you bastard! You'll pay for what you did to Cynder!" He shouted. Suddenly, something happened. Spyros vision distorted, and he felt heavy. VERY heavy.

"What i did? Shes the one who decided to get in my way." Falthis smirked as he spoke.

Spyro snarled. What is he doing? Spyro wondered. Something was clearly wrong with spyro. He could barely move. Thats when it happened. Spyro reared onto his hind leg,s and let out a loud, distorted, demonic roar. The grass around his feet began to die for several dozen feet around him. Falthis' smirk was replaced with a look of horror.

Spyros scales had gone dark, almost black. His eyes were now pure white, no pupils or iris'. Dark mist was radiating off of his form. And a pillar of shadows was pluming into the sky. An intense wind picked up, and falthis had to brace himself to keep form flying back. "No! Dammit, I'm too late!" Falthis yelled.

Spyro finished roaring, and the raising darkness faded. Purple electricity crackled around him. He slowly raised his head. "Kill..." He said, his voice different. It was dark, menacing, and reverbed eerily. Spyro suddenly charged, moving blindingly fast. Falthis ducked, barely avoiding the flying charge. He turned, and sent a blast of ashes spyros way.

Spyro landed, and a shield formed around him, Causing the ashes to have no effect. Falthis ceased his attack, and charged forwards. Spyro turned, and leapt forwards. He landed on Falthis' head, and bit into the brow above his eye. Falthis roared, and clawed at spyro, who was gone when the claws reached there.

"what?" Falthis asked himself, stumbling back. He saw spyro forming in front of him, seeming to materialize from shadows. He sent forth a blaze of fire, only the fires were dark purple. Falthis lifted his wing, and caught the most of the attack. The flames subsided. "dammit..." Falthis muttered, looking to the fiend in front of him.

Spyro suddenly let out a psychotic scream, and sent a blast of electricity into Falthis. It pierced his wing, and struck his chest, causing him to fly backwards. He crashed into the ground, and picked himself up. He was knocked back down by a powerful charge from an airborne spyro. Falthis snarle,d and suddenly lifted into the air. Spyro fell off of him, and snarled as he stood. Falthis seemed to curl into a ball, when suddenly, and extended all of his limbs as fa rout as they would go, and millions of tiny fireballs, about the size of a young dragons claw, shot out form him.

When the fireballs subsides, the entire area was ablaze. Falthis came to a landing, and looked through the flames. He saw a dark shape. It was spyro. Falthis recoiled in shock. His fury attack had no effect. Spyro suddenly shrieked, and formed dark purple energy in is mouth. Falthis braced himself. Spyro suddenly fired his attack, and it flew headlong into falthis.

The purple beam of energy tore the ground, shredding it into dust. falthis let out a yell. Then, something shattered. A solitary gem, unnoticed to both fighters, resting in his chest. The blast faded, and falthis collapsed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"how much longer?" The voice asked him. Spyro raised his head.

"Huh?" He asked.

"How much longer can you keep this up?" the voice asked again. The darkness around spyro seemed to reverberate as they spoke. Spyro stood.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Spyro asked.

"you don't recognize your own mind?" the voice asked. Spyro looked around. It did... look familiar. "good. Now, answer my question."The voice demanded. "how much longer can you keep this up? Fighting with such pitiful power. How much longer, can you expect to survive without that black dragoness to watch your back?" the voice asked.

"Dont talk to me about Cynder!" Spyro snapped.

"Very well." the voice stated calmly. "But still, how long?" Spyor fell silent.

"I dont know. As long as i can." spyro stated.

"Which, based on recent events, wont be long." The voice said. "however... I can help you."

"What?" spyro asked.

"you heard. without my help, you'll lose everything. And so will I." the voice said.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked.

"I am a friend, Who merely wishes to survive." the voice claimed. Spyro was silent.

"Whats happening on the outside?" Spyro asked at last.

"watch." the voice said simply, and all went white.

* * *

><p>Falthis collapsed, groaning. He grabbed at his chest, and his eyes popped open. "It's gone..." he muttered. He slowly stood. He then looked up. Spyro was closing in on an airborne dive.<p>

"_Is that... Falthis?" _Spyro asked.

"_yes, yes it is." _the voice responded.

Falthis raised his wing, and batted spyro to the side.

"_did... I do that to him?"_ Spyro asked.

"_WE, did that to him."_ The voice clarified.

Falthis Immediately lifted onto his hind leg,s and stomped down onto spyro, who struggled against him. "Wake up, Spyro!" falthis yelled.

"_wake up? What does he mean?" _Spyro asked.

"_Worry yourself not on the matter. He'll be dead soon." _The voice replied.

Spyro suddenly blasted a wave of ice into Falthis' face. Falthis held his ground, and shook his head to get the ice off. "WAKE UP!" Falthis screamed.

"_No. I want to be in control when the final blow is dealt.I appreciate your help, but please let me take over." _Spyro told the voice.

"_Very well."_ the voice said, and echoed out.

Spyro seemed to stop struggling, and he passed out. Falthis did not relax, however. He waited a moment, and finally, the darkness left spyros form. Falthis relaxed, and took his paws off of spyro. Spyros eyes slowly opened, to reveal they had gone back to normal.

"You alright?" Falthis asked. He immediately fdogdged back, as spyro sent a bolt of electricity at his face. "Stop! I have no further intention of fighting you!" Falthis shouted.

"yeah, as if!" Spyro snapped, getting to his feet. "you gladly butchered Cynder to get to me, and now you dont want to fight me? Hard to believe!" Spyro charged falthis, only to be met by a forceful claw. Spyro rolled along the ground, and came to a stop. "That's enough, Spyro. I now you may not believe me, but cynders death was not my choice."

"you keep saying it was hers!" Spyro retorted, preparing a fireball.

"That was not me doing the fighting." Falthis said. Spyro looked at him angrily. "I was not fighting under my own will." Falthis continued.

"What?" Spyro asked. Falthis looked up into Spyros eyes.

"you destroyed a gem placed in my chest. It... distorted my vision, my thoughts, my mind. It changed me, Spyro." falthis explained, his voice seeming to become unstable. Spyro was silent, before snarling.

"you liar!" spyro screamed, and released the fireball. Falthis deflected It with his wing. He looked to Spyro.

"I Am not lying, Spyro. Thermar planted it in me, so he would have someone on his side that knew the ways of the dragons." Falthis continued.

"Thermar's that wizard that attacked the valley, Isn't he?" Spyro snapped.

"Yes. That's the one." Falthis replied. He then looked to spyro. "Listen to me, Spyro. There isn't much time left." He said.

"before what?" Spyro asked. Falthis was silent. 'Well?"

"Before you, Spyro, Are consumed."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Spyro gulped uncomfortably. "Consumed?" He asked.

"Yes. By your inner shadow." Falthis replied.

"Explain." Spyro growled.

"Remember when you came into contact with the well of souls, on the night of eternal darkness?" Falthis asked.

"What of it?" Spyro responded.

"On that night, it was born. It was Linked to Malefor. But after Malefor was sealed away by the ancestors-"

"How do you even know what happened there?" Spyro snapped.

"Thermar has a scrying crystal ball, and he saw the event transpire." Falthis explained. "Now then, After Malefor was sealed away, the link was broken. Cynder was lucky, hers had been so dependant on Malefor that it shriveled and died. Yours however..." Falthis sighed. "Its isolation inside of that time gem gave it the start of its own will. And after malefor was sealed, it generated its own mind. It has its own will now."

"So... What does it want?" Spyro asked.

"Pain, in any form it can find it. It feeds off of the pain and negative emotions of others, it fuels its power. If it fully released, it could be even strogner then even malefor." Falthis said.

"So that's what happened to me..." Spyro muttered.

"Yes, it is. We might have a chance to remove it, however. Separate your two minds so we can fight it without risking killing you." Falthis said.

"How can I trust you?" Spyro asked.

"Because, Spyro..." Falthis paused. "I'm your only shot at getting Cynder back."

"Wh...What?" Spyro asked, not sure if he heard him right.

"you heard me, Spyro. If we can get to thermar, and convince him to see if we can separate the shadow from you, then we might also be able to convince him to resurrect cynder from the gathering." falthis explained.

"The... Gathering?" Spyro asked.

"Yes. Its where Spirits deprived of their bodies eventually end up. They supply the planets energy, keep it alive." Falthis explained.

"I thought dragons bound with nature." Spyro tried to correct.

"Almost correct. There soul energy binds with nature. their spirit goes to the gathering. The soul is different from the spirit." falthis explained more.

"In what way?" Spyro asked.

"Well, the spirit is the thoughts mind, dreams, every aspect of ones identity. Wheres the soul, is the life force, and pure energy that made up the entity it belonged to." Falthis said.

"...take me, now. But you'd best be telling the truth about all of this." Spyro said.

"Good. Now come on. Thermars tower is a while away, and we'll need to get there before you're completely out of power." Falthis turned and took flight. Spyro hesitated, but then followed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was hours later, and the tower was in sight. Falthis' face was filled with anger, and a lust for revenge. Wheres Spyros was a look of pure determination. He intended to get cynder back. Before nightfall. "Spyro, wait." Falthis came to a stop, and spyro halted.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"I need to warn you there is a chance, that if it boils down to a fight the fight will go into the gathering. you must NOT enter the gathering. Your spirit,weak as it is now, wouldn't be able to remain in your body. You would die if you went in for a long period of time." Falthis explained.

"I don't care about me..." Spyro said.

"huh?" Falthis titled his head.

"As long as cynder makes it out of there ok..." Spyro lifted his head. "That's all that matters to me!" Spyro dived down for the tower, falthis following. The two swooped down, and landed in the top room, which was an exterior room, surrounded by tall, towering spikes. Spyro looked around. Falthis landed next to him. "Thermar! Get out here!" He shouted.

"So... You betrayed me." Thermars voice echoed out.

"I never chose to follow you." Falthis said.

"Fair enough." Thermars voice came again. And suddenly, he was there, in front of them.

Spyro almost snapped at the mere sight of him. But he kept a hold on himself. "Hello, dragon..." The warlock Said.

"there is no need to kill him, Thermar. if we can separate his inner shadow form him,w e can fight it without risk of killing him himself." Falthis said.

"there is no way of doing that within my realms of magic. I can only manipulate spirits from within the gathering."

"I dont care about any of that." Spyro snarled. "Give. Cynder. BACK!"

"Oh, you mean your pet?" Themrar chuckled. "Sorry, Spyro. But i'm afraid you wont live long enough for it to matter. Not like i'd pull a threat against me out anyways." Thermar said.

"You..." Spyro snarled, taking a step forwards. "Will release Cynder, want to or not!" And with that, he charged forwards. Thermar raised his scepter, and fired a blast straight at spyro. Spyro ducked, rolled, and leapt forth after the blast dissipated. Thermar smashed spyro to the side with the shaft of his scepter.

Spyro came to a rolling stop, and sent a fireball thermars way. Thermar swat it out of the air with his scepter, and sent a green lightning bolt at a charging Falthis. Falthis caught ti on his wing, and sued said wing, to smash into Thermar. Thermar landed on his feet, and sent a blast of green fire at them. Spyro charged, leapt over it, and smashed horns first into Themrars chest. Themrar, snarling, pulled out the bladed part of his scepter, and jammed it into spyros back. Spyro cried out, and fell to the ground, the blade being yanked out of him. Thermar then proceeded to blast spyro backwards with a green fireball. Spyro rolled to a stop at Falthis' feet.

Falthis growled, and sent forth a blast of red hot ashes. Themrar raised his hand, and caught it on a shield. Falthis halted his attack, and charged forwards. Spyro watched the tow do battle. He was having a hard time breathing. Spyro saw the portal which led to the gathering. A swirling pool of pure spirit energy.

"Cynders in there..." Spyro slowly picked himself up as he said looked into the pool form where he was. He remembered that night in the cave, when Cynder had died. He felt anger... a great deal of it. He looked towards the fighting, and saw Falthis get blasted off of the tower. Spyro spread his wings, and charged Thermar.

Thermar turned, just in time to receive a power charge in the chest form spyro. Spyro took flgiht, carrying thermar with him. Thermar struggled, then saw where they were flying too. Spyro was angling them straight for the pool. Spyro stopped just short, but suddenly realized, that thermar was holding his horn.

Both of them flew quickly, and hard, into the pool.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Falthis came to a landing and looked inside of the pool. "Oh no..." He muttered. Spyro and thermar were now doing battle in the core of the worlds life force. "Dammit!" he cursed, and jumped in.

Spyro flew back,and crashed into one of the thousands of floating islands that comprised The Gathering. He stood quickly, and forced himself to focus. Thermar shot up in front of him, and sent forth a massive shockwave of energy. The small island that barely supported spyro was destroyed, and he began to fall, as the shcokwave had stunned him.

"_Spyro! You're not going to survive if you keep this up!"_ the voice from before said to him.

"Shut up!" Spyro said, a she crashed into a somewhat larger island.

"_Spyro, please, let me take over. I can defeat this fool."_ The voice said.

"No!" Spyro snarled. 'it does not... matter to me, if I live or die in this fight! All that matters to me now, is saving Cynder!" The voice was silent.

"_I see..."_ the voice said coldly. Spyro suddenly felt heavy again. He tried to fight against it, but it was no use. _"I cannot allow you to endanger my existence spyro! I'm sorry, but im taking control!"_ The voice grew angry, and demonic in nature. Spyor let out a long yell, as his mind began to be torn from its place.

Cynder watched from a floating island, her eyes narrowed to see the details."Spyro?" She asked. She saw the gray dragon that had wounded her flying down and landing on a sizable floating island. She snarled, and flew at him, only to remember, she couldn't hurt him in this form. So instead, she flew down to the island on which he stood.

"HEY!" She screamed at him. He turned to face her.

"Cynder!" He asked.

"What's wrong with spyro! Answer me!" Cynder snapped as she landed, her feet passing slightly through the ground.

"I... I'm Sorry Cynder. I'm afraid... he's losing himself." Falthis said. Themrar suddenly landed on the platform ,a look of shear terror on his face. Falthis turned to him. Spyro was now flat on the ground. They all watched, as suddenly, a massive eruption of pure dark energy, nearly 5 times the size of the island thy stood on, erupted out of spyro, sending out shockwaves, and blasts of crackling purple electricity.

"He's lsot his battle..." Thermar said.

"What battle?" Cynder asked.

"his inner shadow is taking over..." falthis said. Cynder looked down to the fading dark energies.

"Spyro..." she whispered. The darkness was gone entirely now, and spyro stood, his scales dark, his eyes white, and a menacing smirk on his face. Thermar hesitate,d then leapt down, landing on the same island as spyro. Spyro looked up at him. "Do you have a name?" thermar asked. The entity in front of him was silent.

"No. I do not require a name, As so many others do." Spyro said. "I do, however, Thank you, thermar."

"Why?" thermar asked.

"you weakened that purple fools mental barriers by wounding him both physically and mentally, his mental barriers grew so weak they couldn't hope to sustain me." Spyro replied.

"hmph. Regardless, you foul thing, it's time I ended you." Thermar raised his scepter, and pointed it at Spyro.

"Very well..." Spyro said. He spread his wings, and charged forth.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thermar coughed blood, and was hurled backwards through a smaller island. Spyro grinned. "Please tell me that's not all you have." Spyro said. Themrar came rocketing back, and sent forth a an arc of pure energy. Spyro leapt above it, and smirked as the island he had been on moments before was sliced into halves. "That's more like it..." He let the smirk fade.

Spyro Then flew down, and tackled Thermar. Themrar grunted, and managed to push spyro off. Spyro chuckled. "that's better!" he shouted. He flew forward once more, and sent a stream of black flames at Thermar. Thermar raised his hand, and caught the attack on a spirit shield. But the shield was dissolved in seconds.

He shielded himself, and black corrosive flames licked and burned at him."damn..." He muttered when they cleared. Spyro had disappeared. 'Over here." he heard spyro say. He turned, and his eyes widened, as spyro ran thermar through with his arm. Themrar hacked up some blood. Spyro smirked, and nonchalantly tossed Thermar off of the island.

Spyro watched the warlock fall, and slam into another island, and fall unconscious. Then, falthis fle wdown past spyro. He retrieved thermars scepter, and flew back up. Spyro made no attempt to intervene. He jumped down to thermar as Falthis flew past. In a few moments, falthis landed on the island with cynder on it.

'Cynder, Listen to me." Falthis said. "I have themrars scepter... I can at least give you a body. Thermars too badly hurt now, it would be impossible for him to restore you in his condition." Cynder looked at him with an unreadable look.

"Whats the difference between you bringing me back, and thermar?" cynder asked. Falthis was quiet for a moment.

"the difference, Cynder, Is that if I do it, you wont be able to keep your body permanently. You'll have to return to the gathering within a few days... or dissolve into nothing." Falthis explained. Cynder was then the one being quiet.

"Why would you want to bring me back?" Cynder asked.

"Because i cant do this alone. Spyros mind is now dormant. His inner shadow is dominant. I'm sorry Cynder... But we have to kill him." Falthis said. The last few words hit her hard.

"Kill... him?" She asked.

"Im afraid so..." Falthis said. "Its the only way you can help him now."

"Fine. Do it." Cyder said, trying hard to stay composed. Falthis nodded, and aimed the scepter at cynder. from his time being warped by that gem, he knew a little about how to use it. Green flames suddenly erupted around Cynder. she looked around, and realized it didn't burn. She then felt something. A strong tingling all over her body.

In moments, the ground around her broke apart, and she felt blood pumping through her, she felt warm again. And in a few more seconds, she hit the ground, gasping for breath. Falthis gave her a moment to get used to having a body again. "you ready?" He asked. Cynder looked to him and nodded.

"If I must." she replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Spyro watched as the young dragoness, and the older dragon flew down to face him. Thermar lay crippled and broken at Spyros feet, Barely alive. The two swooped down, and came to a landing in front of him. "Well Hello there." he said.

"It's time to end this, Spyro." Falthis said. Spyro laughed.

"If you're so eager to die, why didn't you just say so?" He said. Cynder took a step forwards.

"Its going to end badly for you if you try to take us both on at once." She said.

"We'll see..." Spyro smirked, and charged. Cynder got into a defensive stand, while falthis sent forth a wave of ashes, which didn't slow the shrouded dragon in the slightest. He cursed, and dodged to the side. Spyro flew past, and began to arch his way back. Cynder turned, and sent a beam of wind his way. Spyro arched down, avoiding the gust, and seemed to disappear.

"What the...?" Cynder said to herself.

"Behind us!" Falthis screamed. But he was too slow. A torrent of dark fire poured over the two. Cynder screamed in pain as her brand new scales were burned. Falthis managed to shield himself with his wing, however. Spyor halted the flame,s and sent a bomb of electricity at falthis. Falthis yelled out as his whole body spazzamed out of control.

Spyro walked towards the violently twitching Flathis. Falthis suddenly batted spyro off of the island with his wing. Spyro reorientated himself in the air effortlessly. Cynder was up by this point. "That should have killed me..." She muttered.

"your body is not a living one .at least not entirely. It can take allot more punishment." Falthis quickly explained. He looked to the floating Spyro. Cynder stood entirely, and also looked to him. Flathis suddenly took flight. Cynder followed. Falthis swooped forwards, twisted in the air, and managed to smash his tail into Spyros chest.

Spyro grunted, and sent a wave of ice onto the joint on Falthis' wing. Falthis yelped as he began to plummet. "Falthis!" Cynder yelped. She turned around, and saw the Shrouded dragon. He was facing sideways from her. "What did you see in his eyes?" Spyro asked. He looked to Cynder. "answer me honestly, what did you see in them? Affection? Kindness?" He paused. "Love?"

"I saw all I needed." Cynder replied. Spyro laughed.

"Is that a fact? Cause it occurs to me that he has done nothing but slow you down, and get in your way." Spyro said mockingly.

"What!" Cynder snapped.

"Remember? You left the temple, and he found you. He slowed your progress away form those idiots." Spyro said calmly. "And when you were bound by that chain. I quote, 'Follow my lead'." Spyro smirked at her. "he forced you to follow him."

"Shut up! You're wrong!" Cynder snapped.

"Am I? Or do you simply refuse to accept the fact that your nothing but a slave to him? Hell, before the valley burned, he was using you to get himself back to full strength." Spyro's smirk widened.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cynder screamed, and charged him. In an instant, however, he was gone. Spyro formed behind her from shadows, and grabbed her tail with his teeth. She gasped as she was lifted off of her fee,t and smashed into the side of an island. Spyro let go, and righted himself. Cynder tried to get out, only to realize, she was stuck.

Spyro grinned, and formed a ball of fury energy in his mouth. Cynders eyes widened. Spyro looked her in the eye, and let the blast free.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cynders eyes slowly opened. She was falling Quickly. She looked around slowly. She saw islands, many floating islands. Her fall suddenly slowed, and she was rested gently on a solid surface. She saw Falthis standing over her. "Falthis...?" She asked, barely able to speak. Falthis refused to respond, but instead looked to spyro.

Cynder began to get to her feet, but realized that her leg joints were broken. Spyro then appeared in front of them. "I must commend you on a job well done. I've feasted greatly." he said. "But alas, its time to-" He was cut short, as the earth under him exploded in an eruption of green flames. Spyro flew away form the eruption, and halted himself in the air.

'What the?" Falthis said, surprised. For there was thermar. Battered and beaten, true, but there, nonetheless. He wielded his scepter once again. He turne dot Falthis. "Falthis, I want you to take the black dragoness, and get out of here." He said. Falthis nodded.

"Buy us as much time as is possible." Falthis said a she gently hoisted cynder onto his back. Thermar smirked. "Ill go out doing what i set out to do. - defending this place, my home world... from him." And with that, he launched himself up at Spyro. Falthis took flight. Spyro moved to intercept them, when Thermar blasted him again with an eruption of green energy.

Moments later, falthis and Cynder had exited the Gathering. Spyor snarle,d and turned to the wounded Thermar. "If you had stayed put, you might have lived!" He shouted.

"I Choose my own path, Dragon, same as how i chose to hunt you down in the first place!" themrar replied, and sent a blast at spyro. Spyro ducked it, and flew down at thermar. Themrar braced himself, and caught the charge on his scepter. Spyro grunted, and flipped over him, whipping around and tripping Thermar with his tail.

Thermar hit the ground hard, but immediately kicked back up, letting fire erupt around his scepter. He swung it at spyro several times. Spyro dodged each on,e and finally jumped away, sending forth a blast of earth energy. The island thermar had landed on, proceeded to collapse. He fell. He managed to right himself in the air, and looked up. He saw spyros eyes staring into his own.

Spyor opened his mouth, and generated a massive ball of purple energy. Themrar shielded himself, and the blast was unleashed. And within seconds, thermar was nothing more, then a memory.

Falthis landed them some miles away from Thermars tower. Falthis looked over Cynders legs, and noticed they were already partially healed. "your body is quite resilient, Cynder..." Falthis mused.

"I suppose..." she muttered sadly. Falthis sighed, and looked back to the tower. "We need to stop him." He said.

"Spyro? How? Hes just too powerful." Cynder said, a tone of hopelessness in her voice.

"Maybe for now... But if we can get the help of other dragons..." Falthis' eyes suddnely opened wide. "that's it.."

"whats it?" Cynder asked.

"the guardians." Falthis said. Cynder lifted her head.

"you mean Volteer, terrador, and Cyril?" Cynder asked.

"yes, and Ignitus. If we can get to the temple, and get them to help us, we should be able to take spyro down." Falthis said.

"Im... Sorry to say this, Falthis... but Ignitus is dead..." Cynder said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Falthis simply stared at Cynder. 'What...?" He asked.

"You heard. Ignitus died to allow me and Spyro to reach Malefor." Cydner replied. Falthis slowly sat down.

"Dead..." He muttered. Cynder tilted her head. "Ignitus was like a father to me, back when I was young. he helped protect the batch of eggs that i came from..." Falthis sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Cynder said.

"Don't be. Whats happened has happened. There is no use dwelling on the past." Falthis stood up. "Ill go find the guardians."

"What about spyro?" Cynder asked. Just as she said as such, there was an explosion of dark energy form the tower. They turned and saw a streak of it going into the distance.

"You follow him. Intercept him if you can, and keep him from doing to much damage." Falthis suggested.

"He'd tear me to pieces, though!" Cynder retorted.

"Listen to me, Cynder! With your new body, you are more durable, more resilient, faster, and maybe even stronger then I am." Falthis explained. "you would be able to hold him far better then I ever could."

"I see. Fine then. Go." Cynder said, standing up. Falthis nodded, turned, and took to the skies.

It was a few hours later. Spyro came to a landing. The valley in front of him was large, And full of life. He smirked, and licked his lips. "good... a feast..." He said. That's when he saw them. A few cheetahs at a river in the middle. The cheetahs were from the group he had been traveling with before. He reasoned that some of them must have escaped the tunnel collapse.

His smirk widened, and he shot down into the valley. He came to a landing in front of the cheetahs. He saw prowlus amongst them. The cheetahs all stared at him. Spyro took a step forwards. "What? No words?" he chuckled.

"Spyro! What happened to you?" Came swallwos voice. Swallow stepped forwards, and looked at spyro.

"Let's just say, im not the spyro you know." Spyro grinned, and unleashed a blast of ice, which struck Swallow. In seconds, he was frozen solid. The other cheetahs immediately stood. "That's right! Fight! Resist!" Spyro cackled, and rushed them. He stopped. Prowlus' sword was at his throat.

"I don't know whats gotten into you, but im ending it right now!" Prowlus then thrusted his blade up. It snapped. The sword snapped into two halves. Prowlus' eyes widened. Spyro smirked, and sent a weak puff of fire into the cheetah chieftain. Prowlus screamed as his entire body erupted into black fires. Another cheetah charge spyro with a spear. Spyro let it strike his shoulder, and watched a sit snapped. He lunge,d and raised his horn up through the cheetahs gut. He cackled maniacally as he tosse dthe dead cheetah to the side.

Several minutes later, Cynder came to a landing. She knew spyro was in this valley somewhere. It was now a barren wasteland. The trees, while not on fire anymore, still smoldered and smoked. The grass was dead, and the entire valley was destroyed. "well, well, well." She heard spyro say. She turned to face him.

"Looks like you've had quite a day." Cynder said.

"Indeed i have." Spyro replied.

"Enough is enough, Spyro." Cynder turned to face him full on."this ends now."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Terrador looked out over the land. His perch atop the temple gave him a grand view of the island. A she looked, he started to squint. He thought he saw something. It looked like a dragon. A gray one, and rather large. As it came closer, he realized who it was. "Falthis..." He muttered. He jumped down to a balcony, and awaited the gray dragon.

It wasn't long before falthis swooped down, and landed. "Terrador." Falthis said, his voice serious.

"Why have you returned, Falthis?" Terrador asked.

"Why do you address me as though I were not a friend?" Falthis rpelied.

"You abandoned us on the night of the raid! You swore an oath to aid the guardians defend the eggs, and all but two were crushed because of your cowardice!" Terrador snapped. Falthis did not flinch.

"True, I left that night. However, I did so with the knowledge that even if I had stayed, it would not have made a difference. We were outmatched in every way. I was merely escaping ahead of time, to live and fight another day." Fatlthis reasoned calmly. "but enough about me. I need you, and the remaining guardians' help, Terrador."

"What could you possibly want our help with? And why would we help you?" Terrador snarled.

"Let me answer both of your questions; Do you value your life, and the lives of countless innocents?" Falthis asked. Terrador looked angered. "I'm sorry, I have been secluded for a long time." Falthis sighed.

"Get to the point!" Terrador snapped.

"...Gather the others. I need all to be present for this news." Falthis said.

Cynder crashed into a boulder, and it crumbled under her. She cried out, but quickly got back up, sending a blast of fear forwards towards spyro. Spyro took it in the face, and smirked when it failed to do anything. Spyro was then in front of her, and smashed the palm of his paw into her face, driving her into the ground.

Cynder struggled, and then released a blast of wind, forcing spyro off of her. She got to her feet, and charged him, preparing a fury blast. Spyro stood, and watched as Cynder released it point blank. Spyro suddenly emerged from it, and batted her to the side with his came to a stop, and merged fear with fury, and launched the pinkish red blast.

Spyro braced himself, and was tossed back by the attack. Cynder took this chance. She halted the stream, and charged forwards. She pounced on top of spyro, and bit hard onto his throat. Spyor snarled, and opened his mouth for a dark fire attack. The second cynder saw the flames forming, she leapt away. Spyro halted his attack, and stood.

"Not bad..." Spyro said, out of breath. Cynder raised an eyebrow. 'Whats up with him? If he is supposed to be stronger then malefor, if what falthis said can be trusted, then he should be putting up a much greater fight...' Cynders eyes widened, and she reached a conclusion. She prepared another fury/fear based attack. Spyro snarled, and charged headlong into the attack. Cynder put her all into it, and spyro suddenly stopped.

She kept up the stream for several moments, until she exhausted her energy. She looked at spyro. He was standing still, his head bowed. He was trembling visibly. He suddenly let out a monstrous roar, and an intense wind picked up. Cynder shielded herself with her wing, and watched, as spyro starting trring to walk forwards, but each movement seemed to take all of his strength.

He was clearly struggling. Finally,he collapsed, and dark tendrils of energy began to twitch off of him, and the purple electricity was shooting in all directions."NO!" he suddenly screamed. "this... is my body... my life!" Spyro looked up at cynder. She gasped. his eyes were normal. "SPYRO!" she screamed.

"No! You've had your fun!" Spyro snarled, trying to pick himself up. "It's my turn!" He collapsed again, and screamed. The winds were getting far too intense now, cynder fell back and hid behind a rock. Cynder peeked over. His scales were beginning to shift between purple, and black. He screamed again. "If you wont let me have this body, then im taking you with me!" Spyro shouted.

Spyro suddenly screamed even louder, as cuts and scrapes and wounds began to appear on his body. "No! Dammit! GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!" Spyor screamed the last words, and as he finished, the shadows suddenly dispersed from his form, And he collapsed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Spyro!" Cynder screamed, and ran for the purple dragon. She got down next to him, and checked his pulse. Luckily, he was still alive. She sighed. "Spyro?" she whispered. Spyros eyes slowly opened. They were normal. "C...Cynder?" he asked.

"Oh thank the ancestors..." Cynder whispered, and held him close. "I thought I'd never get you back..." She cried quietly, a tear leaving her eye.

"But... what happened?" Spyro asked quietly. Cynder looked at him.

"Don't you remember?" She asked. Spyro was silent. He suddenly gasped.

"I do remember..." He began to cry. "What have i done...?" He cried, closing his eyes.

"Nothing. That was not you who did it, Spyro." Cynder whispered to him.

"But..." Spyro could not say anything else. If he tried to speak, it was drowned out by his own whimpering. Cynder gently hushed him, and just sat there, holding him. "It's alright... it's over now..." She said quietly. Spyro continued to whimper. The two sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Neither spoke, But finally, Spyros cries quieted down. He looked at cynder. "How..?" He asked.

"How what?" Cynder replied.

"How are you alive? I watched you die... I remember seeing you arrive in the gathering... But I dont remember how you came to do so. I do know that thermar couldn't have done it, he was nearly dead when you showed up..." Spyro said quietly.

"Thank Falthis..." Cynder said trialing off. How could she tell him that she couldn't stay? How could she let him know that she had to go back? She decided not to worry about that for now, and instead hugged him closer. " I guess my idea worked..." She whispered to Spyro.

"What idea?" He asked.

"Its simple. The minds mental barriers are weakened by negative emotions, and physical pain. I figured that if I could weaken your shadows mental barrier,s you could break free." Cynder explained.

"I see... thank you, Cynder..." Spyro said. Cynder smiled. The two continued to sit there,, enjoying there time together. Then, a subtle wind picked up. At first they payed it no mind. But when it began to grow intense, did cynder look up. She gasped. "What's worng? Spyro asked, looking as well. A small tornado of darkness was not more then a few yards away. Purple electricity crackled within it.

It suddenly exploded outwards, sending out bolts and beams of pure darkness sine very direction. They saw too glowing white eyes inside of it. "No..." Spyro whispered. Cynder did not hear him over the winds. Slowly, the darkness began to take shape. A body akin to spyros, but larger. Large legs, covered in black fur, smeared with blood.

Curved horns and boney wings with torn fabric, and finally, a razor sharp tail tip. The tornado dispersed, and the dark dragon stood, head bowed, gasping for breath. Cynder took a step back. Then snarled. "how? HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE?" She screamed. The Shadow lifted its head.

"In all honesty, im a little curious about that myself." It said. It looked at its arm. "I guess that I didn't need that purple fools body after all" He looked up and smirked. "Still, Spyro... I must say that separating from me was a horrible decision. all of the wounds that your body was inflicted with, are no longer on me. You have given me an advantage." The shadow chuckled.

"I wouldn't count on it..." Spyro said angrily as he stood. Cynder looked at him. "Spyro, stay back." She said.

"No! I've been powerless for too long! It's time I did something!" And with that, spyro opened his mouth, and sent forth a massive, almost tidal wave of flames. The shadow widened its eyes in shock, and shielded itself from the flames with its wing. Spyro let up the attack after a moment. "Woah! Where did that come from!" Cynder asked, shocked.

"I see you robbed me of some of my power when we split. Clever little bastard..." The shadow said as the flames subsided, and it moved its wing from its front. "Nonetheless, it wont save you two. Now, come at me! Feed me your pain!" And with that it charged.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Spyro leapt up to avoid the attack, while Cynder took the charge head on. She struggled, but was able to push the shadow back. Spyro, seeing this, dive bombed down, and crashed horns first into the shadows back. The shadow growled, and seemed to disappear. He reappeared several feet away, and sent a beam of dark fire their way.

Spyro saw it coming, and formed a shield. The flames rolled over it, and soon subsided. As spyro lowered the shield, Cynder sent a beam of Poison towards the shadow. The shadow caught it on his wing, and hissed as it burned the fabric of the wing. He suddenly warped fort, and smashed his tail into Cynders chest. 'CYNDER!" Spyro yelled as blood dripped form the wound.

The shadow turned to spyro, and prepared a blast of ice. Spyro shielded himself. From behind his wing, Spyro suddenly hear the sound of The shadow roaring and seeming to get further away. He looked, and saw a green dragon carrying the shadow in its claws. It suddenly flew straight down, and let the shadow fly into the ground. " Terrador!" Spyro said, awestruck. Then, Cyril, And Volteer flew past. Cyril sent a massive amount of ice down into the hole where the shadow lay, after Votleer sent down a small storm.

"Spyro!" Came falthis' voice behind him. Spyro turned. Falthis landed in front of him. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, ill be fine. But we've bigger problems to worry about." Spyro said turning to watch as the shadow shot out of the ice.

"right." Falthis nodded, and leapt forwards, sending a stream of ashes forwards. Spyor rushed to Cynder, who was picking herself up. "Dont worry, I'll be fine." She said calmly. Spyro nodded, and looked to the fighting. Volteer had just gotten knocked back by a blast of electricity. Spyro looked to Cynder. "You ready?"

"As ready I'll ever be." Cynder replied. And the two took flight. The shadow roared as Terrador smashed his mace-like tail tip into its back. The shadow flew down, and was met in the chest by a wave of ice from Cyril. The shaodw gorwled, and shot down for the returning Volteer. Volteer sent forth a massive bolt of electricity. The shadow warped to the side, and jammed his bladed tail tip into Volteers neck at blinding speeds.

Volteer halted in mid air, and coughed up some blood, before falling. Wspyor swooped past him, and sent a blast of lightning into the shadow. The shadow flew back into Terradors claws. Terrador then drove the shadow into the wall of the valley. Suddenly, the shadow was not there. Terrador whirled around Just in time for one of his eyes to be raked out by the shadow.

Terrador roared in agony and began to fall. Cynder came up behind the shadow, and bit down on its neck. She then stabbed her tail through its back, and out its front. The shadow roared at firs,t then smirked. 'Wrong move..." It said. Cynder looked to her tail, and realized darkness was wrapping around it, and swirling for her body.

She yelped, and pulled free, but the darkness stayed on her tail. She landed, and struggled against it as it began trying to seemingly eat her. Spyro flew down next to her."Cynder!" He shouted as it wrapped her up entirely. He could hear her screaming inside of the dark, almost cocoon like thing. Suddenly, it disperced, and cynder reformed in her normal form. She had used her shadow form to disperse, and absorb it.

Spyro sighed with relief, then turned as The shadow landed in front of them. The four dragons that had come to help were now all on the ground, badly wounded. "Its over..." the shadow smirked.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A dark ind brushed pas the 3 combatants as they faced off. Spyro Was trying desperately to think of a plan. Then, it came to him. He turned to Cynder. "Cynder, listen to me. I have a plan. But whatever happens, you mustn't interfere." he said.

"What are you going to do?" Cynder asked.

"Ignitus once told me... that light and dark are not compatible forces. While one cannot exist without the other, you cannot combine the two." Spyro said, his voice trembling slightly.

"So... what? What does that have to do with-" Cynders eyes widened. "No.. .Spyro, no!" She yelled. Spyro turned away from her.

"Their is no other way." He siad.

"Enough chatter!" the shadow snarled. Spyro glared at him.

"Agreed!" Spyro shouted. The shadow looked bewildered. Suddenly, spyro began to glow. Then, a purple beam of energy shot out of him, and struck the shadow. The shadow looked confused for a moment. Then began to cackle. "What do you think merging with me will accomplish?" He asked.

"Whoever said I was merging?" Spyro asked, his voice strained. The shadow looked surprised then suddenly cried out in agony. His wings were beginning to melt. He fell down, and glared up at spyro. "You... Damn you..." He began trying to crawl forwards, but his arms were turning to some sort of goo."No! I refuse to die here!" The shadows wings and arms suddenly regenerated themselves.

"I will never die!" the shadow shrieked, and sent a blast of red fury energy at spyro. Spyro shielded himself with his wings, and was pushed back several feet by the blast, but he was able to deflect it.

"Malefor said the same thing!" Spyor yelled.

"Malefor was a fool!" The shadow retorted as his front left leg shattered like glass. 'I Am the eternal one! I will not die! I Will live forever!" The shadow sent another blast at spyro, who took it head on. The blast faded, and Spyro was unharmed. "DAMN YOU!" The shadow roared as his wings ceased to exist.

"You idiot! You could have lived forever under me!" The shadow roared with his voice growing more distorted.

"I don't WANT to live forever!" Spyro said in response. "I want to spend the rest of my days in peace... with Cynder." Cynder bowed her head. The shadow snarled.

"You fool!" It roared. "Its survival of the fittest! And having the black dragoness with you proves that you rely on others to get anywhere! You're pathetic!" The shadow began to fade out. "I... I..." the shadow raised its head. "I WILL NEVER CEASE!" It swing suddenly regenerated once more, and they began to flap ,but its lower body was almost entirely gone.

"You will regret this, Spyro! YOU WILL-" The shadow was cut off. His body desintergrated. And a massive shock wave of darkness erupted outwards. The purple glow faded form spyro moments alter, and he collapsed. Cynder ran up to him. " Spyro!" She shouted. He was not conscious. She Picked him up, and flew down to the guardians. "Hey! Spyro needs help!" she screamed. Falthis stood slowly, and looked up.

He nodded, and looked to the other,s who were also getting up. "come on. Lets get him to the temple." And so they flew. Every second counted, as spyros life was fading away...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Spyro..." Cynders voice came. It echoed through his ears quietly, almost silently. He focused, and began to open his eyes. He saw Cynder. She was staring him in the eye. She sighed with relief. "Thank the ancestors..." She said.

"Cynder...?" Spyro muttered, still groggy.

'Yes, Spyro. I'm here." She whispered, nuzzling him. She then turned, and nodded. The guardians entered the chamber. Spyro realized where he was. he was back in the temple. Spyro looked to them. Terrador smiled. "you have done well, young dragon." He said.

"Thank Cynder, Terrador. Without her, I never would have broken away from my shadow." Spyro replied.

"I thank you, Cynder, AND Falthis. You all did great." Cyril said. Spyro smiled.

"Thank you." He said. Suddenly, Cynder gasped, and collapsed, twitching uncontrollably. "Cynder!" spyro said, standing up. Then Falthis entered the room. "Cynder... I think you've delayed long enough." He said.

"What's going on, Falthis!" Spyro demanded, marching up to the gray dragon.

"I'm sorry, Spyro... But Cynder must return to the gathering." Falthis said calmly. Spyro looked at him with an unreadable look.

"She... Has to go back?" he asked, he and his voice visibly trembling.

"I couldn't completely restore her Spyro, I am sorry. And with Thermar dead... we cant detach her from It." Falthis explained. Spyro slowly looked down. Cynder, now back on her feet, walked up next to him, and wrapped a wing around him. "I'm sorry... I didn't know how to tell you..." She said. Spyro didn't respond.

He simply looked at cynder, his eye swelling with tears. Cynder sighed, and held him close to her. "Cynder." Falthis said. Cynder looked up. "It is time."

"NO!" Spyro suddenly yelled.

"Spyro, i-" Cynder was cut off.

"No! I cant lose you again!..." Spyro quieted down, and began to cry. "It was too painful the first time... I Fought so hard to get you back..." He lowered his head. "I couldn't bare it..." Cyder sighed, and quietly soothed him.

Spyor and cynder approached the pool at the top of Thermars tower. It was the following morning, and it cast an eerie glow on everything. Spyro looked at her, And she looked at him. "This is it, I suppose..." She said quietly.

"Yeah..." Spyro sighed. "I just... I dont want to lose you again..." he said.

"Spyro... When it comes time for you to die... I'll be waiting for you..." Cynder said, resting a paw on Spyros shoulder. Spyro looked at her, and suddenly jumped in surprise. She was kissing him. He closed his eyes, and kissed her back. It seemed to last forever. Nothing else mattered. He was savoring his last few moments with her.

Finally, she slowly pulled back. Spyro opened his eyes. She was levitating. Her body was beginning to turn to spirit energy. Then came the flames. green fires that erupted around her body. "cynder!" Spyro screamed.

"It doesn't burn!" she said, watching her paws slowly disintegrate, and flow into the pool. She looked down to Spyro, and forced a smile. "I love you, Spyro." She said. Spyro paused.

"...I love you too, Cynder..." He said back. Cynder smiled, for real ,and then, she disappeared completely into the gathering. "If only you knew how much..." Spyro whispered. He stared into the pool for several minutes. Before turning away. "Goodbye, Cynder." he said, and took to the skies.

A faint whisper then hung in the air...

_don't worry about me, Spyro... I know it hurts, but please, try to move on. You'll see me again... someday. Just don't rush it. There is so much more good you can do for the world... just by being in it..._

Spyor heard the whisper as he flew, and nodded. And he flew off, to live the rest of his life with the knowledge, that Cynder was waiting for him on the other side.


End file.
